Maybe soon, Luce
by NaLuNaLuNaLuNaLuAndMoreNaLu
Summary: Lucy, or 'Luce' if you will, gets caught up in an affair, Natsu seems okay with it, not so much on Lucy's side.
1. Do me a favour?

Do me a favour?

Chapter 1 - Generic Girl Stories.

 **Lucy's POV.**

It was a bleek night in Magnolia, the stars were shining, like a dozen little flames sailing above the sky amidst the clouds blocking out the exquisite moon. Me, Erza and Juvia were all playing a game, with Juvia's death-defying glare piercing my soul.

"Love Rival..." She mouthed viciously.

I could tell she didn't want to play girlish games with us, she never was one to do such a thing anyway, she's one of them anti-social boy addicts. Apart from the fact she hates all males but Gray. I just hope she stops calling me that when I tell him. Anyway, back to the game we were playing, would you rather.

"Why are us mature elder women playing such childish games like 'Would You'Rather?" Erza hissed.

"Because we're all girls, therefore we enjoy gossip~!" I beamed.

"I comply, but, who wants to go first?" She said with an evil smirk glued to her face.

"Dibs not me." Shouted all the other girls in unison.

"Guess I am". I sighed.

"Would you rather... Go out with... Natsu, or Gray?" Questioned Erza, she also earned a death glare from Juvia.

"Well, Natsu, No offence to Gray, and Juvia," I whisper under my breath,"Gray's a bit of a man slut."

"Agreed." Say all the girls, all but Juvia.

" _ **JUVIA WILL SLICE ALL OF YOU TO BITS UNTIL YOU APOLOGIZE TO GRAY-SAMA."**_

The room was silent, an awkward silence.

"Juvia, we'll go to bed, you're a bit too angry."

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
 **Natsu's POV**

I slumped myself onto the sofa carelessly, groaning.

"When should I tell her?"  
I've had a frustration sweldering in my stomach for absolutley ages, and it won't cease anytime soon, I'm just so annoyed with myself, I can never bring myself to do it, but today I will, I swear it.

"Happy! Get here now!"

"What?"

"I'm leaving, so you should go fishing."

"Aye," -Yawn- "Sir."

"Thanks!"

And with that out of the way I leapt out of the window as fast as lightning.

 **Lucy's POV.**

I was making my way to Natsu's house until I stumbled across him in the streets.

"Hey, Natsu!" No reply, he just grabbed my wrist and dragged me back to his.

"Are you gonna do what I think so? Y'know, the 's' word?"

"You dirty woman, Lucy."

Woah~! Hold up, he didn't call me 'Luce', something isn't right.

"Hey since when did I become dirty! I bathe twice a day!"  
"Not on about the hygenic way, Lucy, the sexual day." He sighed.

"Don't be so sarcastic Mr. Know-It-All." I giggled.

All I earned was a serious face.

 **At Natsu's House - Lucy's POV.**

We reached his house, he threw me on his sofa, stuff does hurt, Natsu!

"Lucy..."

"N-Natsu..?" His sharp voice sent shivers down my back.

"I want to tell you something."  
"What?" I beamed, "You didn't have to bring me to your house, silly!"

He smiled, at long last, he cracked, his cute smile brings anything that angers me into a posotive note.

"Well, I'll just embrace myself for a Lucy Kick, I love you, Lucy... Everytime I'm near you it just seems so torturous, the torment of these voices telling me to be here, now, expressing myself."

I didn't reply, I just ran up to him and hugged him.

"I love you too, Natsu."

"Looks like we're the 'emotion-bottlers' **."**

"Guess we are, Natsu, guess we are."

I spent the night at his house sleeping, don't worry which ever perverted snooper is reading my diary, we didn't do the 's' word.

I arose to the saffron sunrise, with me on top of Natsu's perfect chest. It didn't seem wrong, somehow, nor did it feel right. It felt, well how do I put it? Impeccable. He didn't wake so I decided to get out of bed, but Natsu's single-mindedness conviced me otherwise, he finally awoke from his rest.

"Morning, Luce."

"Naww, you're so cute when you use my nickname, and morning to you too."

Natsu grinned adorablely and gave me a pick on the forehead.

"Want breakfast, Nat-"  
"Shush, my child." He laughed at his remark, "I'll atempt at making food as good as yours" He said giving me a light monkey scrub. So with that he got out of bed and made his way to the kitchen with me following, I seat myself in front of the worn out TV and turned it on.

"Bacon sandwich, M'lady?"

"It would be quite satisfying to taste of a bacon sandwich, M'leauge."

We both sniggered at our medival conversation, he served the meal, natrually I bit it, because if I didn't I'd be... like, tired... I think.

"This is so good, Natsu."

"Compliments to the chef, in otherwords thank me for your fuel for the day."

 **On the way to the guild - Natsu's POV.**

Lucy seemed to be enjoying her piggy-back ride, I didn't seem to be enjoying embarrasment, but as long as my Lucy get's what she wants I'm fine.

"Hey Natsu, what will Mira say?"  
I stop dead in my tracks.

"Hide from Mira as soon as you get inside, deal?"  
"Deal."

I opened the door anxiously, to my suprise she wasn't here.

"Phew..."

I let Lucy down from my back and traded it for holding hands. We made our way to a booth which occupied Erza and Gray.

"When did you get together?" Erza questioned us.

"Since last night." We said in synchronization.

I got a glare from Erza, she politley walked up to me.

"You hurt her heart, I'll break you." She whispered into my ear, Lucy obviously took this the wrong way and grabbed my arm as if to say, 'Hands off'.

"Hey Erza, let's get a mission" blurted Gray the 'man slut.' With that we all walked toward the request board.

"I command we do this one!" Erza pointed to a baking concert, the reward was four free tickets to a luxury hotel and 2,000,000 Jewels.

"Who complies?"

"We all do..." We said that trying to be as enthusiatic as possible, only _Erza_ would pick a bake-off.

 **At the Job - Lucy's POV.**

Me and Natsu stayed extremely close while Erza baked a cake, while also forcing Gray to make the icing as he was flirting with Erza. Left out loverboy? Haha.

"Natsu, Lucy, Gray, leave while I concertrate."

So we all left to the crappy huts we had prepared for us. Natsu and I's positioned half a mile away from Gray's, same with Gray and Erza's huts.

"Lucy, do me a favour?"


	2. Sleep tight, Luce

Chapter 2 - Sleep Tight, Luce.

( **WARNING, THERE IS A LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER, DON'T LIKE PLEASE PROCEED TO THE NEXT CHAPTER UPON RELEASE.)**

"Lucy, do me a favour?"

"Hm?" I asked.

"Ever heard of 'mating season'?" He says, twiddling his thumbs.

"Of course I have, I read about it when Erza gave me a book about dragons." I reply with.

"Well, you see, those rules apply to dragon slayers as well, therefore, making me suffer from these effects."

"Okay, Mr. Vocab, so what does this mean?"

"You know we go out, you're going to have to become my mate, is that okay with you?"

"Yeah, why? It's only a mark." I giggle. "I'm old enough to handle a bite."  
Natsu opened his mouth revealing his canines fitting for a cannibal.

"Oh, maybe not, be gentle?"

"I ill tie!" He beamed with his mouth still open.

"I'll try, I mean."

Manners, Natsu~! I was still pondering at that point what he had to do to complete this, maybe just bite me and then we'll be finished? No, too simple, Natsu's dense, I'm sure he wouldn't do that, he'd at a pathetic twist, I know him more than anyone else in the guild by this point. He wouldn't just bite my neck, leave my room, and go home, no no. He did the complete opposite to leave my room, he did the dreaded 'S WORD'.

"I'm too tired, wait till tomorow Natsu?"

"Why not?"

I gave him a cheerful smile in return, he gave me a smile back, I find him so cute when he smiles, it's just a girl thing, like fanning our eyes before we cry, it's a habit, nothing wrong with calling randomers cute, is there? I hope not, if there is, my dignity has already disappeared, anyway, back on track!

Me and Natsu trailed our way to my bed, Natsu laid down while I got ready for a shower, I removed my clothes checking every single corner of the door, making sure Natsu didn't peek, I hate when guys peek on me, it just angers me so much! Ugh, I need to take out my frustration my scribbling on my notepad, sahdsaakadhasjkdhasdkadasdkakassjhd.

I'm done now, you can stop having a giggle fit, I stepped into the shower and started singing Oh Wonder - Body Gold

( **. ) - Good song!**

I scrubbed my golden hair with sniper-like presicion, making sure to catch every hair in my 'not-dirty-anymore' hands, as Natsu says when he gets out of the bath, he makes such a big deal out of being hygenic, it's not that good, I wash every night, silly boys! (Not to be sexist.)

I got out the shower, left foot first, on to the towel, I let out a yawn; I think Natsu heard me.

"You tired, Luce?"

"N-No~! Not at all." I boasted.

"Yeah, yeah."

He still continues this every single time I yawn! I dry myself as fast as possible, in fact in record time, ready to cuddle up to my adorable Natsu, with covers over my legs, and just drift away into an alternate world, where everything is perfect.

I settle myself in my bed, arms around Natsu, and I drifted off to sleep.

 **Natsu's POV.**

I noticed Lucy fell asleep, time to put my scheme to work. I stared at the clock for a while, waiting till it reacehd midnight, so I could wake her, she said tomorow, midnight is tomorow, I think.

 **-BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP- It was midnight, Natsu's plan had just begun.**

 **Lucy's POV.**

 **(Lemon Begins.)**

I heard a beep in the middle of my sleep, it was morning already? I looked out to see pitch black, I layed back down sighing.

Suddenly I felt a familiar hand grab my arm,

"Don't sleep, Luce." Natsu whispered into my ears. He gave me chills everytime he whispers, he's just trying to be seductive, or is he? I look at him with a feeling of contempt, I just felt so insignificant to him, he was so tall, I just felt puny, so fragile against his rough hands.

"You look sad, how cute." He made me blush with his attempt of seduction. "What can cheer you up?" He says while pulling on my cheek. "Hm... Maybe this." Right after those words escape he smashed his lips against mine as fast as time's swift pinions can convey, I was so tense, every muscle I had tensed on contact, this couldn't have been his first kiss, he's too good at this! He licked my bottom lip, pleading for entry, I granted access, out of curiousity. He intertwinder my tounge with his, dominating mine, I was too distracted to realise the fact he was removing my bra as we kissed, I was melting under his touch. Now the piece seperating me and my breasts was a single piece of fabric, my shirt. I now knew where this was going. The kiss was getting even more heated, and even hungrier, but we seperated due to lack of oxygen, the dragon slayer made his way down to my shirt, licking the my covered breats. "Stop fucking teasing Natsu..." I moaned

"I want to torture you some more, princess." Natsu then decided to lift my shirt up and bite my nipples, and toy around with the other, sending me to a whole new world of pleasure, he was so amazing at this, if he's done this before or just instinct, I don't care as long as he just pleasures me. Natsu looked up at me seductivaley, "Lucy."

"Natsu?"

"I think it's your turn to pleasure me instead, I think you've had your fair share."

"Okay." I mumbled, slowly positioning myself on Natsu's chest, he responded by licking his lips. I press my half naked body against his, and began to remove his vest. "I think we've got a bit too much clothing on, Luce."

Natsu pinned me against the bed and ghosted the hem of my skirt, waiting for the right time to remove them, once he removed my skirt, he left me in just my underwear. I blush, the blush makes me look like a tomato, as Natsu says, a very sexy and naked one, I presume. Natsu started to rub my covered wetness and rub his fingers around it, making sure every single millimetre was explored, he became bored of this activity and said "I'm so fed up!"

He removed my underwear promptly, "I think now's the time for that pleasure you owe me." He smirked an evil smirk. I was so dumbfounded at how aroused he still is after all this, I didn't speak, I just nodded my head. He guided my hand towards his trousers **(or pants, depending on nationallity, this originates in Britain.)** leaving him in just his underwear, he had a strange buldge trying to punch out of the thin layer of cloth that was seperating me and 'his pleasure'. He dragged my hand down, forcing his underwear with me, releasing an 8.7 inch dick out of it's fabric cage. "You know what to do."

I lowered my head and licked the tip of his penis, earning me a heavy groan, I look up at him and smirk. "Overwhelmed already, bad boy?" I call him that in a sarcastic way. He shook his head, in response I put half of it in my mouth, Natsu grabbing on to my head, bobbing it up and down, creating a rythmn, Natsu bucked his hips into me, forcing all of his legnth inside of my mouth, I felt like I was about to be sick, so I released it from my mouth. "Naww, Lucy! It was just starting to feel great." He forced my head back down, he'll never end this, or at least it felt like it, I swirl my tounge around his member over and over until he said 'Stop'.

He grabbed my hand once more and made it grab his length, he then guided my hand up and down, "Do that but faster, my princess." He winked at me, so I smile back. I carry on jerking him until a white liquid gets released from his member, "That's enough, Luce." He then alligned my wetness with his dick and penetrated me, my eyes well with tears

"It hurts so good, Natsu... Mnnnh, MORE!" Just saying that turned him on even more, causing him to grow from a 7 to a 9.

Natsu slowly entered my, trying not to make me cry, "I don't want to hurt my princess, but I'll try to please her." he had half of his dick inside of me,

"You think this is enough, please! I can take all of you!"

"If you think so," Natsu then thrust the rest of him upwards, it felt so good, it felt like heaven.

"Mmmmnh, Natsu~! You can move now."

Natsu started to thrust in and out of me like there's no tomorow, he was so huge and I wanted him badly, **really** badly. I was about to release a moan, Natsu consealed it with a kiss, "We wouldn't want to wake up Erza, she'd be quite mad if she found us doing this." I nodded in agreement, Natsu flipped me over easilly like I was some doll.

"Ride me, Luce."

"O-Okay..." I started to clutch his neck for support as I began to bounce up and down on top of his huge manhood, "Natsu... More!" He smirked in reply of my plead for pleasure, so he flipped us around once more, him on top this time, he pounded into me so fast, it felt so good, yet hurt so bad, I knew Natsu didn't want to hurt me, and he didn't, he gave me the most fun I'd had in ages.

"Lucy, I'm gonna cum..."

"Nuuuhmmmn." I couldn't even speak words as he was overwhelming me with pleasure, I loved his feel, his speed, his size, everything, I threw my head back in ecstasy as he came inside of me. Natsu collapsed on me, but flipped me over making me the one on top, and he finished this all with a bite on the neck, I was his, he was mine.

 **(Lemon ends.)**

I fell asleep in Natsu's arms, him holding me tight, stroking my hair, me hugging him as tight as ever. That night was the best I'd slept in ages.

"I love you, Natsu. All the way to the furthest star in the known universe and back."

"I love you more, Luce." I smile and drift off to sleep peacefully, I drifted off to sleep in the arms of a man I never though I would be in the arms of...

"Sleep tight, Luce."


	3. It's a date

Chapter 3 - It's a date.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Last chapter was a lemon, if you didn't read. It's kind of obvious what they did.**

 **Lucy's POV.**

I woke up on top of Natsu that morning, I released a large yawn, thankfully I didn't wake Natsu, he likes sleep, hates it when it gets disturbed, I do; only when it's a good dream though.

I climbed out of bed, only for a sleeping someone to grab my wrist begging for me to stay in bed with him, I did of course, but I didn't sleep, I just spaced out about what went on yesterday, my mind was too hazy, I couldn't recall it at all, at most I recieved 67% of what happened last night, I think I might just ignore that for the time being. I kept on struggling to make Natsu & I some breakfast, but he kept me still until he woke up, I needed to devise a strategy for getting away from his grasp, that's when I got it! I kept grabbed his arm, forcing it upwards as lightly as possible until I could make an opening, I finally got it, I glance back at him when I got up. "He's so dense sometimes..." I'd chuckle at my own joke, I don't understand why. I made myself to the kitchen and made Natsu & I some breakfast, "Breakfast in bed would make a change." I magic'd up some bacon, not really, just cooked it. I added some eggs and sausage to add to taste to the dish, I tip-toed into our room. "Natsu, wake up! I made food!" I whispered.

"FOOD?"

"Yep!" Dear Mavis, the only thing to wake him up is food. I guess my food is delicous, heck even I'd wake up if Natsu made my breakfast with my skill. I handed him the tray with the food on a large plate. It was gone before I could blink!

"You're amazingly good at two things I guess." He eyed me up and down, memories come flooding back, I'd shiver.

"Natsu... We won't talk about what happened last night oka-" I was interupted by a bang on the door, It was Erza

"YOU TWO, OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!" Erza carried on banging on the door.

"W-Wha?" We said in synchronisation.

"Me and Gray heard you, THANKS FOR THE SLEEP, EVERYONE." Erza was pissed, wasn't it obvious? I can't believe she heard us do it! We were half a mile away, well I was loud. "I'm disgusted Natsu, especially you Lucy, you two are officialy disqualified from the mission! You two are disgusting, Lucy, you need to go home, same with you Natsu, if I find you in the same house when I get back there's trouble."

"Yessir!" We said at the same time again. We got dressed as fast as possible and left the area, got on the train, dealt with Natsu's travel sickness, and got home.

"It's such a shame we had to go back, Natsu, I wish we could've seen what Erza made!"

"Yeah."

"Let's go to my place, Natsu! It'll be fun, Erza won't notice!"

"Okay, sure!" I twisted the key to my apartment, opening the door, I sat myself down on the sofa, Natsu followed my actions. Natsu draped his arms around my shoulders, I'd sighand say "I'm just wondering Natsu, did you impregnate me?"

"Why don't we check?"

"Okay..." Natsu quickly grabbed ahold of my hand and dragged me to the bathroom, I rumaged through my cabinet and grabbed a pregnancy test, Natsu watching anxiously, "Natsu, please go away! I need to test whether I'm pregnant or not."

"Well, why can't I just stay in here?"

"I have to do something... Doesn't matter! Shoo!" Thankfully he left afterwards.

 **YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS, IT'S JUST DISGUSTING IN MY OPINION.**

I'd scream so loud Natsu came and busted the door open, fire in hand, "WHO'S MADE MY LUCY SCRE- Oh."

"It's positive!" I ran up to Natsu and gave him the tightest squeeze ever. Natsu gave me a chuckle and a passionate kiss on the lips, I can't believe it, I'm going to be a mother, I just wonder whether it's gonna be a girl or a boy, and the name of it! And watching it grow up, I just can't wait!

Natsu then carried me to the sofa bridle style, nuzzling his mouth into my neck, giving me light raspberries and nibbles on my neck, I stroke his hair lightly, "I wonder what everyone else will say."

"Lucy..."

"Yes?"

"Erza's back soon." Natsu & I hurried to the bed and hid under the sheets, Natsu kept on attempting for some more fucking, but I kept on shushing him, the preasure is too much, don't push it on me.

 **BANG BANG BANG.**

"It's Erza!" Exclaimed Natsu.

"I figur-"

 **CRACK SNAP!**

Erza had broken through the door, she was searching for us, I clung to Natsu for dear life, he hugged me back, stroking my hair.

 **CREEEEEEAK~!**

The bedroom door was open, she was beside us, hearts pacing, nowhere to go now! The sihloutte of her body walked up to the bed, I was about to scream, but Natsu masked it for me with a kiss.

"Damn Lucy, though you were a tidy girl, clean your room for once!"

 **SLAM!**

Erza is out of our house, we were back outside of the sheets, at last...

"Hey Luce! Can you run the bath for me? I feel a bit unhygenic after last night." I figured.

"Sure!" I agreed, knowing that he's so cute, It's impossible to say no. I waddled to the bathroom, ran the bath for him, "WANT BUBBLES?"

"NO THANKS." I watched the bath like a stalker with it's ever so preicous celebrity, once it was full I called Natsu in, obviously he's too stupid to realise it's polite to remove your clothing in the bathroom, so, loathe and behold, naked Natsu... Yay. (Sarcasm...) I stared at Natsu with a blank face, he looked really worried, I walked up to him, and tries to gave him a hug, but a slight rock-ish barrier was stopping me, I looked down.

"Natsu... Why are your 'parts' growing?" Natsu released an intense facepalm.

"It's called an 'erection'! It's when the boy's parts get excited, so, it grows! Was I that amazing you forgot what a dick was?"

"N-No!" His remark earned him a blush, making me the equivalent to a strawberry.

"So, Lucy, I'd feel quite lonely in the bath alone, mind, umm... hop in' in with me?" He has just passed the line, I would, but I wouldn't.

 **WOULD: Natsu's so fucking sexy, kind, funny, light-hearted, less of a perv than Gray.**

 **WOULDN'T: He's a boy.**

 **Overall - It's a unanimous YES.**

"Why not?" I make sure Natsu's looking, just for sexual flare, and slowly remove my clothing. I hopped in the bath with in, positioning myself in between his legs.

"Hey, Luce, this position reminds me of a baby, what a cute baby you are." I laugh at him. "Luce, wanna go prank Gray and tease him about the fact he's the only virgin in our team?"

"Heck yeah!" Before I could do that, I got closer to Natsu; started to trail kisses everywhere on his non-covered body, I think the fact I'm pregnant makes me 'hornier' than usual. Natsu quickly placed his coarse hands on my perfect hourglass like body, placing me sat on top of him, instead of laid inbetween his legs. "Natsu... Did I ever mention, I love you?"

"Of course you did." I smiled at him, I felt sleepy, I rested in his warm arms, forgetting about the teasing Gray thing, his arms were so warm, so nice to sleep in, just perfect.

I woke up in the bedroom, Natsu beside me, pitch black, for some reason we're still both naked, I had no idea why. I drifted back off to wait for the morning, I got disturbed by a poke on my shoulders.

"Hey Luce, I have something I want to ask for you!"

"Anything."

"Luce, will you go on a date with me, tommorow afternoon, for dinner?"


End file.
